Grand Smashing Journey
by ShockBurst
Summary: There was peace in the Smash Realm until one day, a group attacks the Smashers. Now the Smashers have to stop these followers of darkness and stop them from taking over the dimensions. Multicrossovers.
1. Birth of the Smashers

**Birth of the Smashers**

Long ago, there existed beings of unimaginable power who guarded the dimensions. However, a war struck and two of these beings which were brothers battled against one another. Soon, these beings were convinced that there was no harmony in the dimensions, only fighting and strife. The two brothers, ashamed of their own behavior, created a prison using a powerful relic of their kind and sealed themselves and the relic within the prison.

A thousand years later, three other beings appeared within the prison. Ganondorf, who's soul escaped into the prison after being defeated, Mewtwo, who in his thirst to prove itself the powerful being in existence teleported there and was defeated by the older brother who called himself Master Hand and Boswer, who was mysteriously transported there. At first, they embraced their destiny alongside the hands. However, Bowser learned through time to use the relic, convinced Mewtwo and Ganondorf to join with him and brainwashed Master Hand.

Bowser then used the relic to creat a dimension built for fighting and brought the heroes of the other dimensions. They were Mario, Link, DK, Yoshi, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, C. Falcon and Jigglypuff. These fighters passed through the challenges then faced off against Master Hand who pretended to be the one behind their troubles. The battle was tough but he was defeated by a combination attack between Mario and Link. The heroes then returned to their dimensions using the relic.

Realizing that the plan failed, Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo deceived the younger brother, Crazy Hand by telling him what happened to Master Hand and manipulated him into bringing the heroes along with the others heroes. These new heroes that arrived with the ones that face Master Hand were Peach, Young Link, Zelda, Popo, Nana, Falco, Pichu, Marth, Roy and Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo whopretended not to know what's going on. Hafway through the challenges, Bowser disappeared, brainwashed Crazy Hand and revived Master Hand. At the end, they fought Master Hand then Crazy Hand joined Halfway through the battle. The heroes were being overpowered until Master Hand was defeated by Roy and Crazy Hand was defeated by Samus and C. Falcon. As the relic appeared to them again, Bowser claimed it and alongside Ganondorf and Mewtwo, revealed themselves. Bowser then absorbed the relic, Ganondorf and Mewtwo and transformed into Giga Bowser. The fighters were outmtched until the Hands joined the battle, giving them the advantage. Giga Bowser was then defeated but the dimension was collapsing. The hands, heroes and the three villains then united their power with the relic's and recreated the dimension.

The dimension was then called the Smash Realm. The Hands, realizing the errors of their exile, then invited the heroes to join them. The Hands then built the Smash Mansion and allowed the three villans to join as well, but not before punishing them by making them clean all of the toilets in the mansion which were unfortunately very, very dirty.

The Hands then built residences and opened the gateways to the Smash Realm, allowing people from other worlds and dimensions to come and lived there. They also came to watch the heroes and villains fight for glory, honor and recognition. The group were then called the Super Smash Brothers.

The Hands kept an eye on the dimensions, postponing tournaments so the Smashers could resolve a crisis in the Smash Realm or any other dimension. But, still there was peace between these worlds.

* * *

This is just the background story. If you have any questions about any changes excluding Dr. Mario and Mr. Game and Watch, let me know. 


	2. Ambush at the Mansion

**Ambush at the Mansion**

This was a free week for the Smashers for there were no tournaments schedueled. Master Hand was relaxing with a good mystery novel while Crazy Hand was laughing like a maniac.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Was his laugh.

"Crazy, I'm trying to read." Master Hand said.

"How bro? You don't gots no eyes."Crazy said.

"And you don't have a mouth."

In the dining room downstairs...

Yoshi and Kirby were having their usual eating competitions while Ganondorf and Link were playing checkers.

"King me." Link said.

"Someone's trying to steal your bombs again." Ganondorf said and switched the pieces on the board when Link turned around.

"Did you move the pieces?" Link asked and Ganondorf shook his head.

"Yes, he did." Mewtwo said from across the table.

"Grrrr..." Ganondorf growled as he moved the pieces back and kinged Link's piece. "_You'll pay for this, Mewtwo._"

"I highly doubt it." Mewtwo said once again.

Ness, Popo, Nana and Young Link were playing Mario Party 8 on the Wii.

"I won again." Ness said.

"That's because you can read our minds." Young Link complained.

"What makes you so sure that I'm reading your minds?" Ness asked.

"_Ness is a cheating know it all._" Nana thought.

"No, I'm not." Ness replied.

"So you were cheating." Popo said.

Everyone else just kept eating and kept to themselves. Mario turned to his brother and said, "Luigi. Would you-a go and-a check-a the mail?"

Luigi nodded and went outside. Suddenly, Luigi returned to the dining room screaming and panicking. Everyone else but Mario ignored Luigi, being used to him.

"What's-a wrong, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"T-t-trouble outside." Luigi said, shaking and Mario walked outside. Suddenly, an alarm rang throughout the mansion and everyone ran outside. In the front yard, they saw an army of purple muhrooms known as Shroobs, anthromorphic crocodiles known as Kremlings, anthromorphic insects with blasters in their pincers known as Space Pirates, ugly, green monsters with swords known as Bulblin Warriors, and mechanical insects called Aparoids all being led by a muscular man in blue robes with blonde hair. Everyone got to his or her feet to fight, glaring at the leader

"I was hoping to ambush you Smashers. But I never imagined that your doorbell doubled as an alarm." The man in blue robes said then he snapped his fingers and the army charged.

Mario launched his fireballs at a few Shroobs then broke into clearing the crowd with a few punches then kicks.

Luigi tried to hide but was surrounded then ran through them, flailing his fists around wildly, screaming, "AAAAAAHHHH! Stay away from me!"

Bowser used his flame breath against them then swiped his claws, taking out a couple of Kremlings and Bulblin Warriors. "Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Peach kept whacking them with the frying pan that she used in the kitchen while C. Falcon took out a few with his Falcon Punch then attaked a few more with his Falcon kicks. Ganondorf launched himself into a crowd-clearing melee, punching and kicking them then jabbed at the man iin blue robes who retaliated with a dark fireball at his back. Link, his younger self, Marth and Roy teamed up, using various swordplay combinations and took out a large number of them.

"Nice thrust, Marth." Y. Link said.

"Thanks, Y. Link but they keep coming and coming." Marth stated.

Fox and Falco kept using their blasters and fire techniques. Samus kept launching a barrage of missiles and plasma beam shots. Pikachu and Pichu kept using electric attacks on a group.

Zelda alternated between herself and Shiek, using Din's Fire and senbon needles. "This is getting ridiculous."

"You think? PSI Magnet! PSI Rocking!" Ness said, covering himself in a blue sphere that absorbed the Space Pirates laser shots then fired multiple colored orbs and took out a large number of them.

Jigglypuuf kept using Roll-out and Double Slap combos. Nana and Popo kept using their Hammer Squall, DK was punching the lights of anyone in his way, Kirby inhaled one of Mario's fireballs, turning into Fire Kirby whom breathed a huge stream of fire and Mewtwo used Shadow Balls, blasting groups at a time. "This isn't good. More of them are coming."

Ganondorf and the man in blue robes fought against one another with Ganondorf throwing spheres of dark energy while the man in blue robes kept launching lightning, fire and ice spells.

"This is our domain. We have the advantage here." Ganondorf said.

"Then I guess I'll have to call air support." The man in blue robes said, pointing up at the sky and launched a fireball that exploded into sparks. Shroob saucers then appeared andshot lasers at them with more of them jumping down from the saucers. Suddenly, Master Hand (MH) shot a saucer out of the sky while Crazy Hand (CH) slapped one down to the ground.

"I guess we got here in time." MH said.

"All right! Let's play with Frisbees." CH said.

Soon, the attackers were all defeated. Many of them lying dead or incapacitated, except the man in blue robes who was grabbed by the collar by Ganondorf.

"Who are you and who sent you to do this?" Ganondorf yelled.

"You won't get anything out of me with that tone." The man in blue robes said defiantly.

"TALK!" Ganondorf yelled louder, charging up his fist with dark energy.

"Very well! I am Dalton aand I have a message for you Smashers."

"Message?" Falco asked.

"Pichu?"

"What you witnessed was only the beginning. Soon, Smash Realm and all the other dimensions will fall under the might of our liege. The Dark Ruler."

"Yoshi?"

"Don't bother asking. Only our generals and admirals know who our liege is. But the Apostles are unbeatable, you haven't even witnessed our true power." Dalton said, conjuring an iron orb that fell on top of Ganondorf's head, stepped back and teleported away.

"That hurt." Ganondorf growled, rubbing his head.

"S-so now what?" Luigi asked, shaking in fear.

"What else? We fight." Bowser shouted excitedly.

"No, we wait. At least for now." MH said.

"Huh, why?" Link and Ness asked at the same time.

"Crazy Hand and I must gather information about what is going on in all of the worlds and dimensions before we can possibly know what our next move is." MH said.

"Awesome! Can I use the plasma screen with the Intell Pentium four processor?" CH said.

"We don't use computers. Or laptops for that matter." MH said and floated of with CH.

"Jiggly?"

"We wait. What else?" Fox said.

* * *

This chapter was a bit hard. Next chapter, we'll see who the evil apostles are.


	3. Apostles of Darkness

**Apostles of Darkness**

In a hallway leading to a room, a muscular man with blonde hair wearing blue robes walked to a door guarded by two Space Pirates.

"Who goes there?" A Space Pirate asked.

"Dalton, you fool." Dalton replied.

"Forgive us, lord Dalton." The other Space Pirate said, allowing Dalton to pass.

Dalton soon reached a dark room with a strange symbol on the floor. He looked around and groaned. "What a surprise. Never thought I'd see all of you in the same room."

"Quiet, Dalton. The attack on the Smash Mansion failed." A female Shroob wearing clothes similar to Peach said.

"Of course it did. That attack was just to show those fools what they should expect." A large, fat crocodile wearing a crown, a red cape and one of his eyes that seemed to be infected said.

"K. Rool speaks the truth." A man wearing a helmet with eyes bulging out and the mouth open with the tongue out said.

"If it isn't the washout king." Dalton taunted.

"That is lord Zant to you." The helmet wearing man said.

"Forget it. Dalton isn't even worth your time." A dragon like creature with a sharp tail said and it let out a high pitched roar.

"Is that right, Ridley? Aren't you the one to talk when your space pirates couldn't even handle one simple bounty hunter?" A sinister voice said as a man with long black hair, pale white skin, snake like yellow eyes said, smirking at Ridley who growled at him.

"Has everyone arrived yet? Our liege wishes all of us here after all." A man with silver hair wearing glasses and a black uniform who was sitting in a floating chair with petals sticking out from the top said.

"Who's this weak, idiot fool?" A man with a scar across his face asked. He also wore a fur coat across his shoulders and a really large golden hook on his left hand.

"You dare call me weak and an idiot, Crocodile? I am far more beautiful and intelligent than you." The man said, pressing a button and a spherical robot with clamps for hands fell down in front of him. But before he could engage the hooked man, the robot was shot by an old man with long white hair and white mustache who was holding a revolver in his right hand and the robot attacked him.

"Interesting." A giant insect like creature that looked like an anthromorphic ant queen thought. She then noticed a woman with neck length white hair, red eyes and a sadistic smirk.

"Enough of this." She muttered. She raised her palms and sonic bursts shot from them, subduing the gun wielder and the robot then said, "Dist! Ocelot! Our liege called us here for a meeting, not to break each others heads."

"You have a point, Gelda Nebilim. Even if it was getting interesting." A young man with long, light blue hair with a sword on the back of his hip said.

"You should be grateful, Alex. If it wasn't for our liege, you wouldn't even be alive and standing right here." A short fat man said wearing a red pilot jacket, black pants and glasses said.

"Well, Eggman. If I had just absorbed all of the elements from the Golden Sun, I would easily obliterate you all, but I can't so I won't." Alex said, shrugging.

"Enough of this foolishness!" A young man with short silver hair slicked back wearing a blue trenchcoat with a katana at his hip shouted.

"Huh! That Vergil sure thinks he's superior to everyone." A short, perfectly round black figure in a tattered cape with a jagged sword on his side muttered.

"Where is our liege, the Shadow Ruler?" A figure in a green cloak asked, is body seemingly made out of metal but behind the mask, there was signs of human flesh.

"Our liege just arrived, Victor Von Doom." A young man with short, silver hair wearing a brown outfit with black boots that covered most of his legs wielding a completely silver sword and a face that showed no emotions said.

"I have heard and seen of what has transpired, Dalton." An unidentifiable, garbled voice said, booming over the villains. "Since I do not possess the means to threaten to annihilate the dimensions, my plans are simple. We shall split our forces. I want a few of you ready for immediate action while most of you will be here, lending support and assistance or getting ready for your invasion. Remember, unless you are given orders or told otherwise, keep your inividual operations on a low profile. Those smashers will never stop the inevitable." The Shadow Ruler then proceeded to laugh, soon followed by some of the villains as their laughter echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

There you have it. The Apostles of Darkness. I kept the Shadow Ruler's identity a secret for obvious reasons. 


End file.
